ZOMK!
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: A good reason why you shouldn't take your date to a zombie movie late at night. Naru/Saku


A/N: I had this on my mind… And though I prefer Naru/Tema, it makes more sense with Sakura. So here it is ZOMBIES; OH MY KAMI! My first Naru/Saku (my second favorite Naru/anyone pairing). Please read and enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—ZOMK!—0

The bleak streets of Konoha were scarcely lit as the lone couple slowly made their way home from the movie theatre. It was already quite late; being one-thirty a.m. there wasn't many people out in about. In fact, the only other people who could possibly be out at that time of night were the village guards.

"Naruto…" Haruno Sakura's jade eyes flicked around them nervously as she unconsciously stepped closer to him. "Why did we have to catch the later seating of that Night of the Living Dead movie? Wasn't there something else on…at an earlier hour?"

"Heh, heh. Sorry about that. I didn't get back from my mission until ten and I still had to wash up and stuff before I came to pick you up… What's the matter Sakura-chan? You weren't scared by that little movie, were you?" He chuckled loudly and ran a tanned hand through his hair; though inside he was screaming his head off at every little sound that didn't come from them. He finally had the girl of his dreams; he wasn't going to just go and ruin it by letting her know that he was incredibly afraid of all that was supernatural. "I mean, it was a _little _weird, but come on; what are the chances of reanimated corpses being real?" He stumbled over the word reanimate, but luckily his date didn't notice—more like didn't mind—his slip up. However…

"Don't mock me you baka!"

Before he knew what was happening, he was sailing across the street, plowing head first into the iron fence. "OW!" The exclamation only succeeded in gaining him another slam to the head, this one being less brutal than the first, but still enough to reprimand him. "You know Sakura-chan, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you enjoy hurting people."

She shot him a fierce glare. "And if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were a masochist!"

He leapt to his feet with a wide grin, his bruise from earlier already out of sight. "That's why we're perfect for each other!"

The pinkette opened her mouth, ready to berate the blonde yet again, but stopped immediately when they heard a loud groan come from behind them.

"Uuughhh…" The sound of scuffling feet filled the night, reaching the young couple's ears.

"Did you hear that?" Naruto gulped, lines of dread forming at the bottom of his right eye.

The scuffling and groaning came closer. "Uuughhh…"

Sakura was now by Naruto's side, her hand inching towards his. "N-Naruto…"

He glanced down at the female, ready to make a break for it, but the sight of her being so vulnerable…a look that doesn't come across the grown Haruno Sakura shocked him out of his momentary fright. He moved to stand in front of her, determination flaring to life in his sky blue eyes. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll protect you!"  
"Uuughhh…" The shuffling sound of footsteps came to a halt and they could make out an outline of a person in front of them.

"W-Who are you?" Sakura spoke up, peeking over Naruto's broad shoulders to see if the person would reveal himself.

"Uuughhh…" The person's hand began to reach out towards them, slowly.

"Oi! Stay back if you know what's good for you!" Naruto shook ever-so-slightly, but kept up his unwavering façade. He slapped at the hand that was reaching for him, horrified when he saw that it was covered in blood.

"Narutoooo…" Sakura whimpered. "Let's just get out of here…" If it were any other time, she would've been professional about the situation they now found themselves in, and moved forward to examine the person before them; however, after an hour and a half of watching bloodied reanimated corpses tearing into the flesh of unsuspecting humans with their _bare hands_…She had an excuse.

"Uuughhh…" The figure took another step forward, the other hand—which was just as bloody as the first—stretched out towards them.

_Just keep calm. Keep calm. Keep calm. Keep…CALM! _Naruto chanted in his head, his eyes starting to grow wide and his breathing started to become labored.

Suddenly there was a sharp tug on the back of his shirt. "Let's get out of here Naruto!"

"I was fixing to suggest the same thing!" Sakura streaked off in a blur of pink and red, Naruto half a step behind, only to be yanked back by the shoulder. "Sakura-chan~~! HELP ME! IT'S GOT ME!"

His girlfriend spun around, her eyes widening considerably. "IIE! I'LL SAVE YOU NARUTO!" She yanked off her sandals and threw them at the face of the figure that loomed over the blonde, giving him the much needed distraction. They made contact, and since she infused chakra into her hand as she threw it, the person was sent flying a few good feet

"Let's get out of here!" Naruto tossed the now barefooted Sakura onto his back and tore off down the street, his skin crawling when he heard the distinct sounds of rushed scuffles chasing after them followed immediately by an eerie groan. _Double time. Double time!_ He thought frantically, pouring more speed into his legs, so much that they made it to his flat in a matter of seconds.

Sakura didn't get off of his back until they were safely locked into the blonde's apartment, and only after they dragged the sofa and used it to block the entrance just in case.

"Phew. Zombies in Konoha…Who would've thought." Naruto sighed, collapsing into his bed, followed immediately by Sakura.

"Hai…"

"…"

"…"

"Heh, heh…"

Green hues flicked over to see the handsome man chuckle to himself, his eyes closed as such a look of disbelief flashed over his face. "What is it?"

"It's just that…Heh, heh. We are both considered to be this generation's new sannin, and we were frightened over a single person who could've just been someone injured from training."

The pinkette felt her lips tip up at the corners as well before releasing a small giggle. "Hai…I guess we did overreact a little bit…I wonder who the person was. He had to have known you by how he kept grabbing for you…"

The blonde shrugged before stretching out again. "I don't now…I guess that we'll find out tomorrow, ne?"

She flashed him a smile before moving closer, seeking warmth. "I guess so." She said softly as her eyes slid close.

0—the next day…—0

"Udon-kun, what in Kami's name happened to you?" Sakura's mouth dropped in horror as she saw red shoe marks on the teen's bespeckled face. "It looks like someone tried to tap dance on your face!"

A pair of one-of-a-kind kunoichi sandals was promptly shoved into her face, the boy's usually tranquil face a tad bit infuriated. "I don't know Sakura-san." He sniffed. "But maybe you can give these to the woman who threw them at me last night after I was trying to look for medical attention from the Hokage's successor." He ignored the flush on her cheeks before shaking his head and exiting the medical ward.

"Well…" She glanced down several minutes after he left. "I guess that solves that mystery. Poor Udon-kun…" She sighed before tucking the sandals under her desk. "I'll have to tell Naruto that we should lay off the zombie movies for a while…At least until this all blows over…I can't believe that it happened again only after one week…" She shrugged before moving to her door and clicking her lights off, leaving her collection of ten shoes under her desk. She'd take them home eventually, but for now, it was time to meet up with Naruto and see when they'd go see that new one coming soon; Dawn of the Dead!

0—ZOMK! /End—0

A/N: I hoped that you all liked it! Please review to let me know how I did on my first Naru/Saku, and please note that this wasn't romance, but humor. Thanx for reading!


End file.
